First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $3$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (8x + 3) = \color{orange}{-5(8x+3)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-5(8x+3)}$ $-5(8x+3)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(8x+3)-2$.